shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Scotty-Doo Movies
The New Scotty-Doo Movies is an American animated mystery comedy television series produced by Charles Hill for CBS. It is the second animated television series in the studio's Scotty-Doo franchise, and follows the first incarnation, Scotty-Doo, Where Are You!. It premiered on September 9, 1972 and ran for two seasons on CBS as the only hour-long Scotty-Doo series. Twenty-four episodes were produced, sixteen for the 1972–73 season and eight more for the 1973–74 season. Aside from doubling the length of each episode, The New Scotty-Doo Movies differed from its predecessor in the addition of a rotating special guest star slot; each episode featured real world celebrities or well known animated characters joining the Mystery, Inc. gang in solving mysteries. The New Scotty-Doo Movies was the last incarnation of Scotty-Doo airing on CBS, and also the franchise's final time to feature Nicole Jaffe as the regular voice of Victoria Dinkley, due to her marriage and retirement from acting. Episodes *List of The New Scotty-Doo Movies episodes Main Cast *Paul Winchell as Scotty-Doo *Casey Kasem as Stevie Rogers *Nicole Jaffe as Victoria Dinkley *Sandra Kerr as Diane Blake *David Jason as Frank Jones Guest Stars *David Tomlinson as Himself *Spike Milligan as Himself *Julie Andrews as Herself *Dom DeLuise as Himself *Rodney Dangerfield as Himself *Mel Brooks as Himself *Carol Burnett as Herself *Betty White as Herself *Carl Reiner as Himself Credits Season 1 *'Animation': Bill Keil, Ed Augustin, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irven Stevens, Carlo Vinci, Ed Beck, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Harold Foster, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia, Volus Jones *'Voices': Nicole Jaffe, Paul Winchell, David Jason, Casey Kasem, Sandra Kerr, Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Janet Waldo, Micky Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Don Messick, Mel Blanc, Paul Frees, Daws Butler, Frank Welker *'Story': Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler, Mike Maltese *'Story Direction': Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift *'Layout': Ralph Bruckheimer, Ryan Budweiser, Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott, Ed Benninger *'Background': Fred Michaelson, Clarence Perkins, Paul Julian, Irv Wyner *'Animation Director': Charles A. Nelson *'Production Design': Izzy Takamoto *'Production Supervisor': Ken Phillipson *'Titles': Bill Lynn *'Musical Director': Henry Sharples, James Davies *'Musical Supervision': Ray Schaffer *'Technical Supervisor': Yoram Garling *'Ink and Paint Supervisor': Warren Johnson *'Xerography': Richard ‘Terry’ Wallace *'Sound Direction': Robert Crissman, Henry Thomas *'Supervising Film Editor': Roy Tanner *'Film Editor': Peter Tanner *'Story Editors': Willard Howard, James Benson *'Supervising Producer': Richard Kenny *'Character Design': Bob Beck *'Title Design': Art Rogers *'Negative Consultant': Laura Charles *'Post Production': Terry Musker *'Camera': Graeme Edelman, Nigel Stanchfield, Roy Willis, David Whitworth *'Production Manager': Bernard Edwards *'Associate Producer': Alex Scott *'Written by' Bruce Thompson *'Produced and Directed by' Barry Charles and Michael Hill *'In Charge of Production': Dickie Bamber *'Executive Producer': John Hathcock *'Produced by' Charles Hill Productions *© 1972 Charles Hill Productions All Rights Reserved *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. *RCA Sound Recording *a charles hill production *a cardona company Season 2 *'Animation': Stuart Barry, Susan Bleak, John Boersema, Andrea Bresciani, John Burge, Gairden Cooke, Chris Cuddington, Warwick Gilbert, Don MacKinnon, Paul McAdam, Gus McLaren, Romek Pachucki, Yvonne Pearsall, Kevin Roper, Laurie Sharpe, Robbert Smit, Gerald Wylie *'Voices': Nicole Jaffe, Paul Winchell, David Jason, Casey Kasem, Sandra Kerr, Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Janet Waldo, Micky Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Don Messick, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Paul Frees *'Story': Jack Mendelsohn, Tom Dagenais, Norman Maurer, Laura Sharples, Woody Kling, Sid Morse *'Story direction': Jean Blanchard, Bob Dranko, Jay Sarbry, Ron Campbell, Vev Risto, Howard Swift, Ernie Terrazas *'Associate Producers': Alex Scott, Zoran Janjic *'Music direction:' Henry Sharples, James Davies *'Musical supervisor': Paul DeKorte *'Animation director': Peter Luschwitz *'Production design': Izzy Takamoto *'Production co-ordinator': Kirsten Hansen *'Animation checking': Narelle Nixon, Louise Luschwitz, Carmel Lennon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self *'Layout': Milton Fredlund, Chebby Badham, Andrea Bresciani, Sebastian Hurpia, Stephen Lumley, David Skinner *'Backgrounds': Richard Zaloudek, Milan Zahorsky, Sue Speer *'Technical supervisor': Jerry Smith *'Ink & paint supervisor': Zora Bubica *'Xerography': Olga Zahorsky *'Supervising film editor': Peter Addison *'Film editors': Peter Jennings, Graham Whelan, Catherine MacKenzie, Ian Spruce *'Negative cutting': Adina Film Services *'Camera': Graham Sharpe, John Cumming, Carol Laird, Peter Huiswaard, Kieran Mulgrew *'Associate producer': Alex Scott *'Written by' Bruce Thompson *'Produced and directed by' Barry Charles and Michael Hill *'In charge of production': Dickie Bamber *'Executive producer': John Hathcock *'Produced by' Charles Hill Productions *© 1973 Charles Hill Productions All Rights Reserved *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. *RCA Sound Recording *a charles hill production *a cardona company Home media releases Category:1970s television series Category:Animated television series Category:TV-Y rated shows Category:TV-Y7 rated shows Category:Charles Hill Films Category:Television series by Charles Hill Films Category:Giants Eating Children